


Всемирная история войн

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь коротка, война вечна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всемирная история войн

**Author's Note:**

> Допущено искажение исторических фактов: Ричард Львиное сердце был спасен Гийомом де Прео.

***  
_141 год, Римская Британия_  
Августовский воздух пах морозом. Холодная роса усыпала плащ Марка и гриву лошади, Випсании, названной так в честь ее предшественницы.  
Випсания нетерпеливо переминалась на месте, то и дело настораживала уши, прислушиваясь к чему-то, чего не слышали люди. Эска не был уверен, что хочет знать, к чему именно.  
— Тебе не обязательно ехать, — повторил он скорее из упрямства.  
— Мы это уже обсуждали.  
Марк сделал вид, что занят упряжью. Обсуждали — и не раз. Но ни тот, ни другой своего мнения менять не собирались.  
— Ты больше не легионер.  
Марк упрямо покачал головой:  
— Легионеры бывшими не бывают. Помнишь, как остатки легиона пришли нам на помощь за стеной Адриана? Так же и я не могу отсидеться.  
— Но усмирение мятежей — не твоя обязанность. Магистрат может запросить помощь в крепости.  
— Каллева будет взята раньше, чем подойдет первый из отрядов. Коменданту нужны все, кто может держать меч.  
— Тогда возьми и меня с собой. Хотя бы будет кому прикрывать твою спину.  
— Ты и так ее прикрываешь: кто-то должен защитить ферму, если пикты придут сюда.  
— Когда аргументы кончаются, ты взываешь к чувству долга, — горько усмехнулся Эска.  
Марк, чувствуя вину, коснулся его щеки. Поцеловать не решился, зная, что Эска еще слишком зол.  
— Мне больше некому доверять. Я скоро вернусь.  
Эска остался стоять у ворот фермы, глядя вслед. Випсания вышагивала неохотно, точно разделяя его мнение об этом походе. И этой бесконечной войне, которая даже сейчас не могла оставить их в покое.  
Эска посмотрел дальше, туда, где за холмами прятался город, и попытался убедить себя, что зловещий отсвет костров ему просто мерещится.  
***  
_1204 год, Англия_  
— Костры горели по всему полю, от стен Иерусалима до горизонта. Осажденных не пугала численность армии Ричарда, они только смеялись над незадачливым королем и его войском. Те стояли у стен города, но так и не решились взять их штурмом.  
В трактире было тихо, путники — по большей части фермеры из-за города — или дремали, или слушали рассказ. Юноша, вызвавшийся рассказать о крестовом походе короля Ричарда, говорил, глядя в огонь очага. На юном лице застыло мечтательное выражение, как у ребенка, внимающего военным рассказам. Его повествование больше походило на сухой отчет, чем на рассказ, но люди все равно слушали — от нечего делать.  
— Ричард медлил, и дух его крестоносцев был подорван. Люди хотели славы, если были благородны, или денег, если были бедны. Но Иерусалим с его крепкими стенами не сулил ни того, ни другого. Поэтому, когда битва все же состоялась, мало кто сумел покрыть себя славой.  
Юноша помолчал. Люди, сонные от тепла и еды, смотрели на него равнодушно, и только карманник в углу хищно следил, как сказитель вертит на пальце кольцо с зеленым камнем. Может, дорогая штука?  
— Сарацины устроили засаду, и хищники сами стали добычей. Хотя войско сражалось доблестно, врагов было больше, и те отступили, взяв в плен самого короля.  
— Что ты городишь? — перебил кто-то. — Король же вернулся.  
Юноша кивнул.  
— Сарацины думали по-другому. Один из рыцарей Ричарда, с дельфином на штандарте, выдал себя за короля. Он добровольно согласился пойти в плен, а настоящий король покинул поле битвы в его доспехах и под именем Аквила. Этот человек совершил, быть может, самый главный подвиг на этой войне. А кто его помнит сейчас?  
— Да кому интересен этот поход, — ворчливо окликнул его один из фермеров. — Лучше бы сказку какую рассказал.  
Юноша моргнул, словно проснувшись.  
— Сказку? Сказок я не знаю.  
— Эх ты, а еще сказитель!  
Фермер махнул рукой и полез по приставной лестнице на второй этаж. Остальные тоже начали готовиться ко сну, оставив сказителя одного у очага.  
***  
_1756 год, Северная Америка._  
Самое тяжелое в моем пути обратно — не физические лишения, а муки совести. Мой отряд остался на поле битвы. Свою свободу я купил их жизнями. Можно сколько угодно убеждать себя в том, что это было необходимо — и не ради меня, а ради моего драгоценного груза, но такие слова служат слабым утешением.  
Правда в том, что, уходя, я чувствовал облегчение и трусоватую радость от того, что проживу чуть дольше, чем они все.  
За пазухой шуршит конверт: планы Франции, полученные от разведчика. То единственное, что может меня скомпрометировать, если поймают. От формы британского офицера я избавился сразу же. Кольцо с именем Марка Аквилы осталось валяться рядом с кучей трупов. Если французам известно имя шпиона, они сочтут меня мертвым, и мне это будет на руку.  
Эска, ты был прав, это бесконечная и жестокая война. Я счастлив, что ты остался за океаном, и жалею только о том, что мне вряд ли суждено увидеть тебя снова. Хоть я и стараюсь выжить.  
***  
_1941 год, Великобритания._  
Запись интервью для журнала ****  
«— Я хотел бы поговорить о военной обороне Лондона. Кстати, лейтенант Аквила, вы сами оттуда?  
— Нет, я из Силчестера. А Лондон... Я впервые увидел его в разведывательном рейсе, ночью. Знаете, мне было жаль, что впервые я вижу город разрушенным и... Испуганным.  
— Испуганным?  
— Это не объяснишь словами. Просто когда я увидел его ночью, сверху... Было такое чувство, словно город притаился и ждет. Простите, вы ведь не об этом хотите услышать? Что вас интересует? Знаете, на самом деле героизма на войне не так уж много.  
— Меня интересует любая информация. Людям интересно знать о тех, кто бесстрашно охранял их...  
— Бесстрашно? Неправда, мы все боялись.  
— Смерти?  
Пауза.  
— Наверное. Я боялся, что не вернусь домой, хотя и обещал... »  
***  
_2002 год, Афганистан, военный госпиталь._  
«...я возвращаюсь.  
Ты, наверное, видел репортажи об операции «Анаконда», сейчас только об этом и говорят. Я был в числе тех, кого туда направили. Конфликт в самом разгаре, но для меня война закончена. Сейчас я в госпитале — пустяковое ранение, ничего страшного, но воевать больше не смогу. Отчасти я этому рад: не надо больше делать выбор, он сделан за меня.  
Я часто думал, что ты был прав, отговаривая меня ехать. И дело не в той опасности, которая ежедневно мне грозит, а в том, что мое место не здесь, а дома. В нашем доме. Прости, что ждать пришлось слишком долго.  
Я обещал тебе, что вернусь, и сдержал обещание.  
Марк».


End file.
